O virgem de dezessete anos
by Sasnatsa
Summary: "Inuyasha tinha a incrível habilidade de conquistar qualquer coisa que fosse do sexo feminino. (...) Argh, isso é tudo mentira! M-E-N-T-I-R-A! E das mais cabeludas! De implante! PERUCA!"
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Em pleno século XXI, em uma cidade não tão distante chamada Tóquio, vivia um garoto chamado Inuyasha Taisho. Com seus cabelos prateados e seu corpo escultural, somados ao par de olhos dourados e sedutores, ele tinha a incrível habilidade de conquistar qualquer coisa que fosse do sexo feminino._

_Muito gentil e carinhoso, Inuyasha tratava muito bem todas as garotas com quem saía: abria a porta do carro, puxava a cadeira para que a bela dama se sentasse e sempre, sempre as escutava e lhes dava conselhos sobre a vida, mostrando-se um ótimo companheiro e entendedor do universo femin-_

Argh, isso é tudo mentira! M-E-N-T-I-R-A! E das mais cabeludas! De implante! PERUCA!

Inuyasha Taisho _não_ é gentil. Inuyasha Taisho _não _é carinhoso, muito menos um ótimo companheiro e entendedor do universo feminino. Inuyasha _não _escuta os problemas das peguetes, nem abre a porta do carro para elas. Inuyasha é mal-educado, estourado, irracional, violento e é um puto de um virgem enrustido, se é que essa merda existe.

Bem, não pensem que Inuyasha é um nerd, feio, cheio de espinhas que parecem vulcões a beira da erupção, que usa óculos, aparelho nos dentes e camisas xadrez tão velhas quanto o refrigerante com rolha. Na verdade ele é até que gostoso, sempre foi meio que assediado pelas garotas no Ensino Fundamental. Mas o pobre coitado assustava as gatinhas. Sim, Inuyasha tem a total consciência de que é um mestre Jedi na arte de ser um pau no cú. Sem duplo sentido.

O que realmente interessa é que: estar no último ano do colegial e ser virgem é humilhação demais, até mesmo para ele. Quer dizer, até o Shippou! A maior e mais ondulante ameba que já passou pelo ecossistema terrestre. Até mesmo ele já havia afogado o ganso, trepado, molhado o biscoito, acasalado, descabelado o palhaço... Enfim.

Além do mais, escutar o melhor amigo, Miroku, falando sobre sexo 35 horas por dia estava deixando Inuyasha maluco. Não conseguia mais pensar, estudar ou se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa senão fosse o fato de que não queria entrar na faculdade sendo virgem. Certo, não era exatamente assim. Ele precisava estudar se quisesse chegar na faculdade. Mas vocês entenderam. Espero.

De qualquer forma, certo dia, resolvi tomar uma decisão.

Sim, isso mesmo. _Resolvi_.

Prazer, eu sou Inuyasha Taisho. Comentei que tenho mania de falar de mim mesmo em terceira pessoa? Não? Que pena. Pra quem não sabe, tenho mania de falar de mim mesmo na terceira pessoa.

Bem, voltemos a minha decisão. Eu SEMPRE escutei por aí que situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas. E desesperado era um adjetivo que super se aplicava a mim.

Já sobre a medida desesperada...

A real é que eu realmente estava louco. Eu devia ter bebido – provavelmente, eu realmente o fiz. Poderia ter colocado a culpa de tudo na pressão que a sociedade impõe sobre os caras como eu (a.k.a. caras que quando estão no Ensino Médio, não conseguem achar alguém que queira dar pra eles), mas no momento em que decidi pedir a ajuda de Sesshoumaru para resolver o meu problema, soube que eu estava fodido ao extremo.

Sesshoumaru é meu irmão mais velho. Meio irmão, na verdade, mas fomos criados em um ambiente familiar – com nosso pai e minha mãe - que exigia que nos tratássemos como iguais. Ok, admito que adorava menosprezá-lo por ser a pessoa com "menos parentesco" entre os habitantes da nossa casa. E não, não tenho vergonha de dizer que me sentia a última azeitona da empada quando saía por aí gritando que ele era adotado, mesmo que ele fosse fruto de um casamento anterior do meu pai.

Crianças. Sempre tão adoravelmente... psicopatas.

Enfim.

O quarto de Sesshoumaru fica ao lado do meu. Foi exatamente para lá que eu me dirigi quando tomei aquela decisão ousada e perigosa.

Caminhei até lá rapidamente para que não pudesse empacar no meio do caminho – sim, eu também sou um covarde filho da puta – e abri aporta. Sem bater, sem chamar. Simplesmente a abri. Eu disse que era mal-educado.

Arrepiei-me por completo assim que encarei aquele cretino. Ele me encarava com um sorriso estranho. Digo, um pouco mais do que o normal. Cogitei seriamente a possibilidade de sair correndo para _far far away _e nunca mais dar as caras por ali, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia sair do lugar.

Foi naquele dia que tomei a minha decisão desesperada. E foi naquele mesmo dia que a minha Via Sacra começou.

~o~

**Nota da Autora:** Yaaaaaaaaay, primeira fic que posto no Fanfiction! Apenas gostaria de deixar bem claro que estou fazendo isso por livre e espontânea ~pressão da Ladie~ vontade. A Tracy me disse que tem gente por aqui que gostaria de ler a fic, então, como sou uma boa alma ~cof,cof~ vim pra cá azucrinar a vida dessas pessoas! A propósito, se acusem. Se ninguém vier me dizer que estava afim da fic, assumirei que a Tracy inventou isso e aí vou mata-la. Três vezes. MUWHAUAH. Então, acho que era isso... Ah, a propósito, meu nome é Vitória. Esqueçam o nome retardado que aparece aí em cima. (Tracy, agora aquela história sobre minhas notas serem mais nonsense que as tuas começa a fazer sentido :va: ).

**Meteção (ui) de bedelho:** Ok, Ladie aqui. Caramba ¬¬ Como assim me matar? Com certeza alguém vai ler por que essa fanfic é muita perfeição! :horror: E sim U.u suas notas nunca fazem sentido.

**Vitória: **MINHAS NOTAS NÃO FAZEM SENTIDO, MAS SÃO LINDAS. Eu acho.

**Tracy: **MEU NARIZ!

**Vitória: **MEU PÂNCREAS!

...

Paremos por aqui.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1**

Certo, onde nós paramos mesmo?

Ah, claro. Inuyasha, o Covarde, entrou no quarto do irmão mais velho se borrando de medo do sorriso macabro que este esbanjava. Bem, levando algumas coisas em consideração (leia-se: todos os anos que passei sendo torturando física, psicológica e moralmente), creio que seja mais seguro conhecer o meu irmão antes que eu fale deste ser tão... singular.

Eu era o caçula da família. Só por isso, vocês já devem ter noção da dificuldade que é a minha vida. Ainda mais com um irmão mais velho psicopata. Mas chegaremos lá. Sempre fui um bom aluno - coitadas das minhas nádegas se eu não o fosse. As professoras não tinham reclamações, exceto, talvez, sobre uma vez ou outra quando eu as mandei pra casa do caralho. Porém, isso é irrelevante. Eu estava no último ano do colegial, pronto para largar aquela escola e me tornar um adulto responsável e digno e... bem, a quem eu quero enganar? Eu podia ser tudo isso e mais um pouco, mas nunca chegaria aos pés do meu irmão.

Sesshoumaru Taisho. A.k.a grande filho da puta. Meu irmão era o que minha própria mãe gostava de chamar de "orgulho da família", sendo que nem mesmo filho dela o desgraçado era. Sempre foi o primeiro da classe em tudo, mas tudo meeesmo. O cara com as notas mais altas, com o melhor comportamento, as gatinhas mais gostosas...

Desde que passou em primeiro lugar no vestibular para faculdade de medicina, o ego de Sesshoumaru cresceu ainda mais, ao ponto de não deixa-lo viver na nossa antiga casa e fazê-lo querer morar sozinho. Meus pais adoraram a ideia, é claro. E, como eles não podem viver um dia sequer sem tentar foder com a minha vida, me mandaram morar com o bastardo.

Devo admitir que não somos muito diferentes. Essa é a razão mais cabível para brigarmos tanto. Basicamente, a única diferença entre mim e Sesshoumaru é: ele tem jeito com as pessoas.

Tanto jeito que, na minha idade, ele já devia ter levado metade das garotas da turma dele pra cama. Quanto a mim... Eu já havia levado metade delas a loucura, de tanta aversão a minha pessoa.

O fato era que o maldito tinha uma lábia desgraçada. Ele tinha tanto jeito com as pessoas, que chegava a ser assustador, horripilante, tenebroso, alarmante! Eu nunca acreditaria se tivessem me contado, mas eu vi, EU VI, com esses olhos que a terra há de comer!

De vez em quando, nos dias em que Sesshoumaru não estava na sua eterna TPM, ele me levava ao barzinho que o pessoal da nossa idade costuma frequentar. Os amigos dele sempre largavam piadinhas sobre a minha condição lamentável, coisa que, a contra gosto, comentarei mais tarde. O ponto é: Sesshoumaru ficionava como uma máquina.

1) Localizar;

2)Inspecionar;

3)Atacar.

Seguindo essa três instruções, ele conseguia levar para os deuses sabem onde qualquer coisa que fosse do sexo feminino.

Argh, aquele baitola.

Se fosse eu, provavelmente tropeçaria nos meus pés, derrubaria minha Coca Cola Light na garota, cairia por cima dela e a esmagaria. Para piorar, minha mão ficaria sobre seus seios acidentalmente e então, como se a humilhação não bastasse, viria um fatality bem no meio da cara.

É nessa situação que Sesshoumaru sempre ganha de mim: eu não tenho jeito com as pessoas. Nem com homens, mulheres, animais, cenouras... Certo, apaguem as cenouras da mente de vocês. Distribuam-nas para o Pernalonga.

Agora que vocês já conhecem a ilustre figura, deixem-me voltar para a parte que realmente interessa.

Nossa conversa foi mais ou menos assim.

- Olá, irmãozinho. - a voz grave dele ecoou pelo quarto. – Como está você?

Opa, será que eu escutei direito? Ele perguntou _se estava tudo bem_? Não me ameaçou dizendo que arrancaria minhas mãos fazendo com que eu não pudesse mais me _divertir _durante minhas noites de interminável solidão_?_

- Preciso conversar com você, Sesshoumaru. - ignorando que o episódio mais bizarro acabara de acontecer, tentei soar autoritário - exatamente, _tentei _- não acho que tenha funcionado.

- Sente-se aqui comigo. - ele apontou para a própria cama e sentou na cadeira que ficava ao lado da escrivaninha, escorando-se e colocando os pés para cima, na maior pose de sou o chefe desse moquifo, me respeite. - Então...?

- O assunto é sério. - eu disse, ele assentiu. - Bem, eu... preciso da... sua ajuda. - eu murmurei. Percebi que o maldito estava quase que mordendo a língua para não fazer comentários sarcásticos ou até mesmo ter um ataque de risos, mas respirei fundo e continuei mesmo assim. - Como você sabe, eu sou virgem e...

Então ele explodiu. Não! Não literalmente. Infelizmente, não. O desgraçado começou a rir como se tivesse inalado aquele gás doido que deixa as pessoas meio noiadas. Nunca vi alguém rir tanto em toda a minha vida fodida - fodida não no sentido que eu gostaria, é claro. Ele gargalhou tanto, mas _tanto... _Colocou as mãos sobre a barriga e até se contorceu.

Nojento. Desgraçado. Gay. Ser abissal. Filho de uma puta.

O pior de tudo era que o retardado era mesmo um cara bonito. Sério, não estou brincando. Poderia ser até confundido com um travesti. Os cabelos dele eram ainda mais compridos do que os meus e mais lisos também. Nossos olhos eram quase idênticos... Éramos realmente parecidos, mas a diferença é que ele sabia usar essa beleza. Para o mal, mas sabia.

Depois de uns quinze minutos, que me pareceram uma eternidade cheia de humilhação, ele finalmente parou de rir.

- Tudo... tudo bem... foi mal, eu não resisti. - ele pareceu enxugar uma lágrima no canto do olho e de repente seu semblante ficou sério. Quando eu digo que ele é um psicopata ninguém acredita.

Suspirei e tentei recomeçar.

- Como eu dizia...

- Você é virgem, disso eu to cansado de saber. - ele rolou os olhos.

- Cala a boca e me deixa falar. - resmunguei, mas ele continuou.

- Sabe, eu estive pensando... Será que quando você for fazer, a sua _bengalinha de açúcar_ vai funcionar? Não vai ter derretido? Porque, porra, quem saberá se isso já não atrofiou...

- SESSHOUMARU, CALA ESSA PORRA DE BOCA. EU TO AQUI HUMILDE E VOCÊ ME FODENDO!

- Bem que você quer que alguém te foda logo, não?

Calma, Inuyasha. Respira. Pensa no céu azul, céu azul... Não soque seu irmão, não fure a jugular dele com o lápis que está na cabeceira da cama... Não quebre a garrafa de Jack Daniels escondida nas fuças dele... Você já chegou longe demais pra ir pra cadeia pelo resto da vida.

Ignorei-o totalmente.

- Certo. - suspirei. - Eu resolvi que minha condição de virgem será mudada o mais rápido possível.

Ele pareceu realmente surpreso. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e me encarou por alguns segundos. Juro que se ele começar a rir, não há pensamento budista que me impeça de mata-lo!

- Ok. Onde é que eu entro nesta história?

- Bem, eu não vou conseguir isso sozinho.

- Por que não?

NÃO É ÓBVIO, IMBECIL?!

- Porque eu não tenho jeito com as pessoas, Sesshoumaru! Vou espantar toda e qualquer manifestação de vida em um raio de dois quilômetros, você sabe disso!

- Certo, certo... - ele resmungou. - Vamos recapitular: você quer comer alguém, mas é totalmente incapaz de conseguir isso sozinho, então quer minha ajuda.

- Isso. Me ajude a ter jeito.

Ele riu e, num lapso de personalidade, me puxou pro lado dele, fazendo uma espécie de cafuné. Certo, isso é um evento muito mais bizarro do que pensei que fosse.

- Ahhh, isso vai ser _muito _maneiro!

~o~

- Então... - ouvi Sesshoumaru falar enquanto entrava na sala de estar. - Amanhã a noite o Bankotsu vai dar uma festa na casa dele. Você vai e vamos dar um jeito nisso tudo.

Ah, tudo bem, mas, hey, ele disse _vamos_?

- Espera, por que esse plural na frase, hein?

- Por que o pessoal vai me ajudar, é óbvio.

- MAS O QUÊ?! VOCÊ _CONTOU _PRA ELES? SEU GRANDE FILHO DE UMA...

- Atreva-se a xingar minha mãe e você morrerá virgem. Estou avisando. - ele me deu as costas e começou a subir a escada em direção ao quarto.

Eu o segui.

- Espera, seu animal, você não tinha o direito de contar para aqueles brutamontes! Onde é que você estava com a cabeça?!

- Olha, depende de qual cabeça você está falando. A de cima ou a de baixo?

- Puto.

- _Cabação._

Filho da puta.

- Escuta, Inuyasha... - ele abriu a porta do quarto e se virou pra mim. - Estou te fazendo um favor enorme, perdendo horas do meu precioso tempo para fazer com que você seja feliz. Então não seja mal agradecido. Meus amigos também perderão precioso tempo, você sabe.

Precioso tempo? _Precioso_? O que de tão precioso eles fariam com esse tempo? Uma suruba no churrasco, é isso?!

Eu quase rosnei para meu irmão.

- Eu quero mais é que você morra com seu cú em chamas, desgraçado! - exclamei. Ele riu e entrou no quarto, batendo a porta na minha cara.

Literalmente.

Aquele brocha. Eu não posso perder a virgindade com meu nariz vermelho. O que será que vão pensar de mim, oras?

Bufei e me dirigi ao meu quarto. Tinha que pensar em algo para vestir. Eu poderia colocar aquela camisa xadr-

- NÃO SE ATREVA A APARECER VESTINDO UMA CAMISA XADREZ OU VOU CHUTAR ESSE SEU TRASEIRO ATÉ QUE MEU SAPATO SAIA PELA SUA GARGANTA!

Hm, certo, nada de xadrez.

~o~

**Olá, galerinha do mal! õ/ Como foi o fim de semana de vocês? Antes de mais nada, algumas coisinhas que eu esqueci de comentar no capítulo passado. A fanfic já está completa, então, caso alguém seja surtado e maluco por capítulos que não demorem pra sair (assim como eu sou), não entre em desespero, porque as atualizações serão frequentes. O Virgem já foi postado em outro site, mas essa versão é melhorada e terá algumas ceninhas a mais do que a original. Meu plano inicial era de postar nas sextas à noite, mas como hoje estou muito amor, decidi mimar a Tracy e postar antes do planejado. Melhoras, sua quenga gostosa! Vamos ver as reviews (REVIEWS *-*) õ/**

**Jheni Kuchiki** Hey, pessoa! Não se desculpe por ter rido das notas. Tracy e eu temos sérios problemas que são refletidos nelas (e nas nossas fics, como pode perceber). Às vezes, até rio mais das besteiras que falamos depois da fic, do que com a história em si! Logo, logo a Kagome dá as caras ~não só as caras, ui~ por aqui e aí sim, a ação começa! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Fkake **Não me vou pra merda porra nenhuma! Só se tiver meus livros lá *o* Tem? Sim, a fic dá orgasmos múltiplos até em mim, imagino na sua pessoa HAUUHAHUAHU. Não prometi 50 zilhões de fics... Só umas... 12 :VA: Te amo sua filha de uma rata manca, até mais! 3

**Kagmarcia**Oláaa! Sim, pode apostar que o Inuyasha ainda vai se foder bonito nessa fic. HAUHUAAHU Não me julgue, adoro maltratá-lo. Continuei logo, como desejado. Até o próximo capítulo!

**sayurichaan**SOULMATE! Venha se foder comigo! :tong: Eu sei que tu morre com a fic. Só eu e meus rins sabemos o quão maluca tu é por ela. Também te amo, sua cachorra gostosa! Já reescrevi, como a senhorita ~mandou~ pediu. 3

**dianasdesrj **Yoo! Aí está a continuação. Não se preocupe, um dia explicarei sobre o sorriso do Sesshoumaru HUAHAUAH. Até mais!

**Brenda **Potássios, potássios everywhere! :VA:HAUHAUAH Oi, Brenda! Tudo bem? Tu não sabe o quão feliz eu fico de saber que tu nunca riu tanto com um mísero pedaço de fic. É um felicidade louca que nem dá pra explicar, sério. AÊEE, TU É UMA DAS MALUCAS QUE ESCUTAM A TRACY! Não precisa escolher pelo que tu vai surtar, mulher, apernas SURTE! Até o próximo capítulo! ;D

**Neherenia **Hey! Own, mais uma que gosta de Sesshome! Sesshoumaru sabe sobre o Inu, como pudemos ver neste capítulo. E ele vai fazer o nosso hanyou sofrer, isso eu posso adiantar. MUWHAUAHUA. Aguarde!

**Pri **Oi, Pri! Que bom que gostou do prólogo. Sim, marquei Sesshoumaru e Kagome justamente porque eles são um casal. Uma pena tu não gostar deles \: Tente dar uma chance ao lado Sesshome e acredite, ele nunca te largará! Hauuahuha

**That's all, folks! Até o próximo capítulo e não deixem de comentar, ou sequestrarei os youkais gostosos dessa fic e os levarei para minha ilha particular! MUWHAUHAUAHAUAH See ya!**


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo 2**

Odeio admitir, mas sim, eu estava sonhando com a Sasha Grey. É, de novo. Ah, mas poxa! Como não sonhar com uma mulher daquelas? Se eu fosse uma garota, viraria lésbica por ela. Quer dizer, vocês já viram Throat: A Cautionary tale? Ela ganhou um Adult Video News por esse filme. Só de pensar, fico com um arrepau no piu (sei que vocês leram ao contrário, safadinhos).

Pois bem, o sonho estava tomando um rumo lindo, como sempre. Não darei detalhes, por motivos de que não aceito dividir a Sasha com mais ninguém. Era o paraíso, mas, de repente, acordei com um barulhão dos infernos vindo do lado de fora do meu quarto. Para variar, como se não bastasse o meu nariz dolorido, caí da cama e bati a cabeça no criado mudo, puxando todos os meus lençóis para o chão junto comigo.

- Cacete! - reclamei, procurando por um feixe de luz m meio a escuridão que se formara embaixo do amontoado de pano.

- Acorda logo, princesa! - ouvi o maldito bastardo gritar do outro lado da porta, com aquela voz de Xerife Woody quando finge que consegue resgatar uma donzela em perigo.

- Vai pro inferno! - gritei, desistindo de desfazer o bolo de lençóis.

- Eu vou é pra porra da festa e você vai ficar aqui, lamentando sobre sua vidinha de virgem! - ele deu um tapa na porta e eu dei um pulo, assustado.

Mas que droga.

Levantei, tropeçando nos panos e caminhei até a porta. Estava quase na hora.

**~o~**

- ESPERA AÍ! - eu gritei quando Sesshoumaru me disse a hora. - VOCÊ ME ACORDOU ÁS QUATRO DA TARDE PARA IR PARA A PORRA DE UMA FESTA QUE SÓ COMEÇA ÀS _ONZE E MEIA_? É ISSO?!

- Deixa de ser mulherzinha, seu bicha. - ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. E era, considerando o fato de que, vindo dele, "bicha" soava como um apelido carinhoso. - Preciso dar um jeito em você. Depois nós vamos aquecer e aí sim... - os olhos dele brilharam. - ..._festa!_

Franzi o cenho. Dar um jeito em mim?

- Sim, sim... - Sesshoumaru disse, como se pudesse ler meus pesamentos. - Preciso achar algo decente para você vestir porque se depender da sua pessoa, irá até a festa de calção e camiseta.

Qual é o problema de usar calção e camiseta?! Sesshoumaru deve ter percebido minha cara de quem comeu e não gostou - ah, quem me dera ter _comido _- e começou a discursar.

- Você pegaria uma garota que vai a uma desta de camiseta, calça jeans e chinelos de dedo? – ele soava como minha mãe. E isso me dava vontade de soca-lo.

- Ah... depende...

- É exatamente por isso que você é virgem.

Outch. Tapa na cara da sociedade - leia-se, minha cara. Não lembro de como cheguei lá, mas sei que estávamos no quarto do Sesshoumaru, olhando para as roupas no armário dele. Bem, eu estava confuso pra caralho, mas ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Parecíamos... dois boiolas antes de um encontro.

- Ah, aqui está! - ele começou a pegar os cabides e jogá-los para mim. Um, dois, três, quatro... e depois um par de sapatos, que acertou minha testa.

Desgraçado.

- Banho. Vista-se. Rápido.

Saí de lá feito uma criança emburrada, fazendo bico e tropeçando na barra da calça que Sesshoumaru me dera.

Se eu não precisasse de ajuda, eu o mataria. Ah, _mataria..._

** ~o~  
**  
Quem é esse deus?, foi o que pensei quando olhei para meu reflexo no espelho. Eu sei, parece gay e tudo mais, mas... porra! Como posso ser assim tão gostoso e nunca ter percebido?

Eu vestia uma camiseta branca gola V, com uma camisa xadrez - EU SEI, TAMBÉM ESTOU CONFUSO - por cima e para completar, um blazer preto. A calça jeans em que eu tropeçara antes não ficava nem muito curta, nem muito justa e o Converse que eu tinha nos pés era realmente maneiro.

Sesshoumaru é gay. #Fato.

Como ele pode entender tanto assim de moda? Deviam contratá-lo para dar consultoria em algum programa de tv! Se bem que ele levaria todas as minas pra cama, aí acabaria dando merda. Como sempre.

Saí do meu quarto e dei de cara com o meu _personal stylist_. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Confesso que depois da epifania sobre o fato dele ser gay, isso me deixou constrangido.

- Agora sim eu posso dizer para as pessoas que você é meu irmão.

Eu não sabia se aceitava aquilo como um elogio, pelo fato dele me admitir da família, ou se ficava com raiva pelo fato de que ele provavelmente inventara histórias cabeludas a meu respeito.

- Sesshoumaru, eu-

- Sem papo furado. - ele disse. - Quase seis horas. Vamos logo.

**~o~**

Certo. Penso que para a melhor compreensão da triste história que está por vir, é necessária a apresentação dos amigos do meu irmão. Não me responsabilizo por futuros traumas. A culpa é toda de vocês.

No barzinho onde aqueles seres, no mínimo, exóticos se encontrariam para _aquecer _- termo utilizado para a pré-festa, digamos – estávamos sentados ao redor de uma mesa, na seguinte ordem estratégica: eu, o pobre coitado da história; meu irmão, o comedor que eu agora pensava ser gay e ligado em moda e então começavam as bizarrices, digo, peculiaridades.

Ao lado de Sesshoumaru, estava Bankotsu. Acreditem, se vocês pensam que Sesshoumaru é um psicopata, é porque ainda não conhecem esse cara. Tudo que acontece de negativo é motivo para que ele queira matar alguém. E eu falo sério. Bankotsu pode ter um rostinho bonitinho, mas não vocês não achariam legal se ele surtasse. Fica a dica.

Depois vinha o cara mais exótico da cidade, quiçá do Japão inteiro: Jakotsu. Esse ser é irmão de Bankotsu e, para deixar tudo ainda mais divertido, ele é gay. Se você fizer um pouco de força, pode até achar que ele tem cara de macho, mas da primeira vez que eu o vi, achei que fosse uma mulher gostosa que o meu irmão estava pegando. É sério. Ele era mais bonita – sim, no feminino – do que muita garota por aí.

Sabe quando você está na oitava série, no fim do ano, farto de tanto conteúdo e aí começam as brincadeirinhas de "aaah vou botar fogo na escola"? Pois é, tudo começou com esse cara. Renkotsu tem uma obsessão absurda por incêndios. Não aquela coisinha simples de queimar uns gravetinhos e "eeeh! somos felizes!". Com ele, o buraco é mais embaixo. Sem contar que é muito engraçado quando os caras zoam dele: "nooossa, o Renkotsu tem _um fooogo_".

Pense em um cara grande e bizarro. Multiplique por trinta. Resultado: Ginkotsu. O cara é basicamente um ogro. Solta uns grunhidos de vez em nunca, e só. Não me lembro de ter escutado a voz dele. A única coisa que sei a seu respeito é que o cara gosta de armas. De verdade. Tanto em jogos, quando na vida real. Ouvi boatos de que ele tem um trinta oito guardado em algum lugar. Boatos, boatos.

Mukotsu é feio, baixinho e fracassado. Sinceramente, não sei como ELE não é o virgem dessa história. Encerro por aqui meus comentários sobre este ser.

Foi legal ver que o Suikotsu estava ali. O coitado sofre de distúrbio bipolar e raramente os pais o deixam sair de casa. Mas, apesar disso, o cara é um crânio. Faz medicina junto com Sesshoumaru.

Kyokotsu tem a personalidade do Mukotsu, mas é ainda mais retardado. É egoísta, lento e só falta babar para que seja internado em um manicômio. Não sei por que, mas ele me lembra um canibal. Temerei este cara até o meu último dia, com certeza.

E por fim, Naraku. Digamos que ele seja a terceira parte do trio de psicopatas - Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu são as duas primeiras. A risada dele me dá calafrios. Uma noite, há anos, quando Sesshoumaru o convidou para dormir lá em casa, ele contou uma história de terror e a finalizou rindo. Não dormi por um mês inteiro. Ele também podia ser comparado a um travesti. Só que mais escroto do que meu irmão. O que diferencia os dois é a obsessão que esse cara tem por aranhas - sim, nos _dois sentidos da coisa_. E por casacos de pele.

Estranho? Por favor, que é isso.

Voltando ao que interessa - nem tanto, mas interessa -, Sesshoumaru praticamente me acorrentou na cadeira mais próxima. Todos, _todos_, me lançaram olhares engraçadinhos. Inclusive o Jakotsu, mas o engraçadinho dele significava outra coisa.

- Então quer dizer que o Inuzinho está querendo abandonar o cinco contra um?

Então, como se fosse um flashback do episódio mais bizarro da minha vida, todos começaram a rir. Se contorceram, bateram na mesa, gritaram, enxugaram as lágrimas... Até que Sesshoumaru os mandou parar. Eles o fizeram. Aos poucos, mas fizeram.

Bando de pau no cú.

- Tá bom, tá bom, vamos prestar atenção, pessoal. - Bankotsu disse. - Mas antes de mais nada, só uma pergunta: _por que _precisa da nossa ajuda? Qualé, você é o maior cascudo, deve ter dinheiro de sobra para pagar uma prostituta!

- Epa, epa - Sesshoumaru se meteu na conversa. - Eu nunca deixaria meu irmãozinho perder a virgindade com uma puta de esquina. Eu sou um bom irmão.

Oh claro, a começar pela parte de contar pra todo mundo que eu sou virgem!

- Certo, então a ideia da prostituta está descartada. - Reclamou Naraku. Ele parecia desanimado por ter que permanecer ali... Fala sério, ele deve ter adorado o fato de que sobrariam mais putas pra ele. Como se ele pudesse dar conta de todas. Humpf.

- Ah, mas fala sério! - Renkotsu exclamou. - Tem umas lá na esquina da minha casa, que _noooossa _vocês precisam dar uma checada e...

Então eles entraram em uma discussão sobre em qual esquina haviam mais putas de qualidade. O assunto estava interessante, eu até conseguira memorizar um ou dois números de celular, mas de repente o Jakotsu gritou.

Baitolão.

- EI EI EI - ele disse. - Será que dá pra voltar a falar do caralho do cabaço do Inuyasha e resolver essa merda logo?!

- Nossa, Jakotsu... - eu disse. - Você é gentil ao ponto de me fazer querer o meu cabaço pra você.

- Então tá resolvido! - Naraku exclamou. - O Inuyasha dá pro Jakotsu e todos ficam felizes.

- MAS O QUÊ! - exclamei.

- Escuta aqui, seu macho alfa dos infernos... - Jakotsu apontou o dedo indicador para Naraku, enquanto balançava o corpo, como se fosse uma daquelas atrizes negras da tv. - Embora o pirralho ali do lado seja realmente gostoso, eu não quero coisa alguma com ele!

Puxa... Devo agradecer ou xingar?

- Mas, entretanto, porém, todavia... - a bichona continuou, cruzando os braços, voltando totalmente ao normal. Sinceramente, acho que o bipolar é ele. – Acho que podia ser com um cara

- MAS O QUÊ! - essa frase está ficando muito recorrente. Todos olhavam para aquela biba louca de olhos arregalados.

- Que foi? - ele pediu. - Homens são mais fáceis. Eles não vão se apaixonar, não vão fazer drama e não vão querer que você ligue no dia seguinte.

Silêncio não sabia o que fazer: socar os filhos da puta que pareciam estar realmente cogitando esta possibilidade absurda ou quebrar uma das unhas do Jakotsu.

- Péssima ideia. - Mukotsu disse, finalmente.

Obrigado, deuses, alguém que pensa!

- Tá bom, tá bom... - Naraku reclamou. - Vambora catar uma garota por aí e por um ponto final nessa bagaça.

Suspirei, aliviado. Ótimo. Uma garota. Nada contra os homossexuais, sério - eu até acho que o Jakotsu é o _menos pior _desse bando -, mas eu gosto de peitos. É... peitos.

Imerso em meus pensamentos, não notei que o pessoal estava tentando criar um _tipo _para a minha... escolhida.

- Então, loira ou morena? - Mukotsu perguntou.

- Onde diabos ele vai encontrar uma LOIRA NO MEIO DO JAPÃO, Mukotsu? - Kyokotsu perguntou, logo recebendo um _pescotapa _- tapa no pescoço - que vinha de Suikotsu.

- Nunca ouviu falar de descolorante, sua ameba?

Como diabos ele sabe dessas coisas?!

- Morena é mais fácil de achar. - eu disse, antes que eles pudessem começar a discutir.

- Olhos...?

- Dois, de preferência.

Pescotapa em mim.

- Azuis, por favor... - respondi, esfregando o local atingido e olhando feio para Sesshoumaru, que foi quem me golpeou. Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, parecendo pensativos. Até que eu vi os olhos de Bankotsu se iluminarem.

- JÁ SEI! - ele exclamou, estalando os dedos.

Fiquei subitamente ansioso.

- Quem, quem? - Naraku perguntou.

- Velho, até parece que é você quem vai traçar a coitada! - Jakotsu rolou os olhos.

- Ah, quem sabe... - Naraku murmurou.

Ignorei.

- Fala logo, Bankotsu! - pedi.

- Você vai traçar a _Kagome_!

Quase engasguei.

- Q-quem?

- A Kagome. Você já a conhece, já ficou com ela e... ela também é virgem. Então, se você for ruim de cama, ela nem vai perceber.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Nem sabia o que fazer. Fiquei lá, parado, pensando naquela possibilidade. Senti que alguém estava me observando. Era Sesshoumaru. Ele me olhava de canto de olho, a testa franzida, parecendo me analisar.

- Mas... - ele começou. – Se os dois são virgens... como é que vão... saber o que fazer?

- Ah, cara, vai me dizer que o Inuyasha nunca viu um filme pornô? É o manual perfeito. Você viu, não viu? - Bankotsu perguntou.

Apenas _algumas_ vezes.

- Claro que viu filme pornô. - Naraku disse, como se fosse o dono da verdade. – Esse aí tem dezessete natais e nenhuma noite feliz... Deve ser um punheteiro de primeira!

ALGUÉM ME DÊ UM TIRO.

ONDE DIABOS EU FUI ME METER?

**~o~**

**Só queria dizer que estou atolada até o pescoço com coisas da escola, mas mesmo assim estou postando a fic. Me amem, apenas. -q. E eu devia ter postado na sexta, mas acabou que a minha cidade está indo por água a baixo (literalmente, gente) e a minha conexão não está lá essas coisas. Então, no próximo capítulo tem surpresinhassss! Aguardem e confiem! (Vocês não têm escolha mesmo MUWHAUHAUAH)**

**Meteção (adoramos esse verbo, deu pra perceber?) de bedelho #2 :** não, dessa vez não é a tracy - poderia ser mas aquela vadia sumiu das redes sociais - então vocês vão ter que se contentar comigo (e by the way, eu sou a sayurichaan , ou nyara, ou soulmate da soulmate,como preferirem) . E como sou uma pessoa legal, vou contar a surpresinha do próximo capitulo:

OS PERSONAGENS VÃO DANÇAR TUDO NÚ, TUDO NÚ. TUDO COM O DEDO NO CU (MENOS EU - e o sessh) (**Vitória: TUDO COM A BUNDA DE FORA É AGORA, VOCÊ DISSE QUE DAVA E NÃO DEEEEEEEEEEEU**). /taparei

SOULMATE, MEU AMOR, CONTINUE POSTANDO - E FALAR EM POSTAR, AINDA ESTOU ESPERANDO VC MANDAR MINHA CÓPIA DESSA FIC OK? - PQ ESSA FIC É MUITO DIWA.

**~o~**

**Brenda** Olá, Brenda! Tudo bem aê? A Tracy sai por aí fazendo propagandas de fics alheias, aquela quenga! (LEIA PERSONAGEM FICTÍCIO, PORQUE É TIPO... TÃO... TÃO... AI *-*) Espero que esse passar mal tenha sido no bom sentido HAUHAUAHUAH Se é que tem um bom sentido... Enfim. Até o próximo!

**Kagmarcia** E aí pessoa! Inuyasha narrando a história é exatamente o que me faz achar tão divertido escrever O Virgem. Foder com a vida dele, então, nem me fala HUAHUAHUA Está aí o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado!

**Ladie-chan** TRACY SUA DELÍCIA! Ok, quando escrevi sobre os pepinos, era porque eu estava comendo potes de pepinos por dia. SÉRIO. Eu comia pepino até no café da manhã. Mesmo. Aí eu vi as cenouras e foi amor a primeira mordida, agora sou quase uma coelha. Por isso a troca. HAHUAHUAHUHAUHU Partes novas õ/ Aguarde por mais! Muwhuahauhaua **(****Sayurichaan: **soulmate adora alimentos que tem um formato duvidoso…**)(A autora dessa bagaça: **Somos soulmates, logo… bem, tu entendeu ú_u**)(sayu: **droga. me entreguei**)**

**Neherenia** Yoo! Sesshoumaru é um gostoso. Apenas. Ele rindo me dá medo, mas eu acho engraçado UHAUAHUUAH Uau, perguntas, perguntas! Bem, uma revelação: Inuyasha não é Virgem. Ele apareceu aqui em casa ontem a noite e eu ensinei alguns truques pra ele ;D HUAHAUAU Não dê bola para mim. É tarde e eu estou com sono. Isso não presta. Não mesmo.

**Pri **Olá, Pri! Bom, se o problema for com relação ao fato da Kikyou sobrar para o Inuyasha, relaxe. Ela não aparece na fic. Eu não me importaria de coloca-la com o Inu, até porque, mesmo sem ser uma grande fã, não me oponho ao casal e acho que ela é muito mal compreendida nas histórias que rolam por aqui. Porém, se eu colocasse a pobre aqui, teria meus rins arrancados pela Ladie, Sayuri e Fkake, então, nada de Kikyou HAUAHUAHUAHU.

**Narumi Jung** Oláaaaaaaa! Adoro quando o pessoal diz que nunca riu tanto. Hard to believe, até porque, se vocês leram coisas da Fkake e da Ladie, devem ter ficado desidratadas de tanto chorar de rir HUAHAUAHU Esse lance de demorar é horrível, eu sei (NÉ TRACY, SUA VACA) e como já disse, Virgem está pronta. Só vou demorar a postar se o meu computador estragar. HUAHUAHUA *bate na madeira três vezes*

Ooooooiiiii! Sim, sim, sim! Tenha medo do que vem por aí! HUAHAUAHUA

**Luh** AHÁ, ACHAMOS A CULPADA! Menina, vou bater em ti. Até a morte. BRINCADEIRA! xD Que bom que está gostando da fic. Não sabe o quanto sofri pra escrevê-la, então é muito bom saber que as pessoas gostam HAUHAUAHUA.

**Leiam, aproveitem a fic e deixem reviews! Falei sério sobre sequestrar todo mundo. Estou de olho em vocês -.-**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3**

Não, Inuyasha, você é mesmo um animal. Um ser acéfalo... Uma ameba...

ARGH, MAS QUE DROGA!

É, é, estou surtando. Entendam: pegar uma das poucas garotas que não me evitava estava super hiper mega power blaster FORA dos meus planos. Sério mesmo. Ainda mais a Kagome... A KAGOME! PELO SANTO ODIN!

Calma, Inuyasha,... respira.

Certo, como já apresentei os amigos bizarros do meu irmão, penso que agora chega a vez de apresentar os meus. Não são muitos, como podem perceber. Eles são estranhos, sim, mas não tão _peculiares _como a gangue de Sesshoumaru, então já vou avisando para que vocês não brochem.

Acho que já mencionei o Miroku por aqui, não? O cara que pensa em sexo 35 horas por dia? Pois é. De novo parece hipérbole, aquela gigante, do tamanho do tamanho da torrer Eiffel, mas os deuses sabem que eu estou falando a verdade. Ele é um tarado filho da mãe, daqueles bem cara de pau, sabe? Que chega na mina sem vergonha - e sem-vergonha também - e passa aquelas cantadas de pedreiro que são do tempo do guaraná com rolha. Apesar de tudo isso, ele é um bom amigo. O meu melhor, na verdade. Talvez porque eu não tenha muitas opções. Mas que ele não saiba disso.

A Sango é um _amor de pessoa, _como ela mesma diria. Sabe quando o Hulk brota de repente, assim, do nada? Pois é. A Sango é uma versão madura (já que o Hulk é verde) e muito mais sexy do que o grandão. É provável que ela seja a única pessoa da qual não posso reclamar em toda essa história. O único defeito é o namorado... Que vem a ser o Miroku. Mas isso é apenas um detalhe, que será fielmente ignorado para que eu possa admira-la pelo resto da minha existência.

Então chegamos até a parte complicada.

Kagome. A garota bonita, meiga, tímida, santinha... Perfeitinha. Ela é o tipo de garota que se dá bem em tudo. Certo, menos em futebol. Nisso ela é um desastre. E no basquete, nem se fala. No vôlei, então... Ok, ok, foco, Inuyasha. A Ká é um exemplo de filha, de amiga... Seria um exemplo de namorada, mas, segundo os caras com quem ela saiu – aqueles bastardos filhos da puta dos quais eu adoraria quebrar as fuças -, ela dissera não estar pronta para _algo mais sério._

Isso é um pró, certo?

Talvez sim.

Talvez não.

_Sei lá, _porra.

Essas duas palavras, ou até mesmo tudo nesse planeta que representasse incerteza, poderiam ser usadas para descrever a minha pessoa naquela noite fatídica.

Parecia errado fazer aquilo. Errado porque ela era minha amiga, eu não podia simplesmente usá-la e depois jogá-la fora – isso era coisa do meu irmão. E mais errado ainda, porque outra pessoa – outras pessoas, neste caso – a escolheu e não eu.

No entanto, no fundo do calabouço mais escuro do meu coração, eu me sentia bem com relação a isso. Ela era uma ótima amiga, muito compreensiva, sempre disposta a me ajudar. Nós havíamos passado a experiência do primeiro beijo juntos, a primeira vez meio que completaria isso, não?

Não sei.

Só sei que quando eu a vi naquela festa, meu coração disparou. Minhas pernas pareceram fraquejar e pude sentir que os caras estavam olhando para mim. Se eu apertasse as mãos, poderia sentir a pressão dentro delas.

_Vamos lá, Inuyasha._, disse a mim mesmo. _Você consegue._

**~o~**

Juro que tentei. Mesmo. Mas cruzar o salão da festa devagar foi algo extremamente difícil de fazer. Sabe aquele tipo de tapado que sua nas mãos, treme e começa a falar a velocidade da luz, por um tempo quase maior que o infinito? Pois é, esse sou eu. Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas eu sentia que todo mundo me olhava de um jeito estranho. Maldita hora em que aquele bastardo fechou a porta na minha cara. Eu devia parecer um palhaço com o nariz vermelho!

Quando eu a vi, no entanto, todo resto pareceu insignificante. Kagome estava linda, é claro. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos, formando algo como uma cascata, caindo por suas costas. O vestido era azul - realçava ainda mais seus olhos -, tomara-que-caia e parecia meio trançado na frente, o que contribuía para que ele ficasse um pouco mais curto do que deveria. Não me preocupei em olhar para o sapato, até porque meu olhar ficou concentrado nas pernas lisas e brancas dela.

Que os deuses me abençoem.

Sango estava junto com Kagome, o que significava que Miroku ainda não chegara, e estava de costas para mim. Os olhos da minha melhor amiga se iluminaram quando me viram.

- Inu! - ela exclamou, largando a taça de champanhe em cima de um balcão e vindo me abraçar. Ela me soltou e me olhou de cima a baixo. - Deuses, você está tão lindo! Devia se vestir assim mais vezes!

Eu apenas sorri. Do jeito que eu sou, se abrir a minha boca, vou falar merda.

- Caraca, Inuyasha! - ouvi Sango exclamar, logo atrás de Kagome, me olhando de um jeito bem exagerado. - Você tá mó gatão.

- Valeu. - eu sorri.

Antes que nós pudéssemos continuar a nossa conversa, Miroku apareceu por trás de Sango, passando os braços pela sua cintura e fazendo-a se virar para beija-lo.

- Argh, arranjem um quarto! - Kagome exclamou, rindo. Os dois fingiram que não escutaram e continuaram se engolindo. Naquela altura, já nem era possível dizer quem era quem. Que fogo, gente. Talvez eu até devesse chamar o Renkotsu pra ajudar a esquentar ainda mais.

_Vai, Inuyasha. Mexa-se!_

- Vamos deixar os pombinhos em paz? - perguntei. Kagome assentiu e entrelaçou seu braço no meu, como sempre fazia quando caminhávamos juntos.

- Pensei que seguraria vela a noite inteira. - ela disse. Sorri.

Começamos a andar em meio a multidão. Eu nunca percebera que a casa do Bankotsu era grande desse jeito. E, aliás, de onde foi que ele tirou tanta gente? Aposto que ele não conhece a metade.

- Ah, olha lá o Sho! - Kagome exclamou, feliz. Franzi o cenho, olhando para frente. Sesshoumaru estava com os amigos dele. Estranho. A essa hora ele já devia estar enfurnado em um quarto com alguém.

- Er... vamos para o outro lado? - pedi, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Ah... tudo bem.

Passar perto daquele bando de doidos era a última coisa que eu queria fazer. Eu podia até ouvi-los gritar "_Inuyasha pegador!", "Vai se dar bem hoje, hein, garanhão!". _Kagome não precisava passar por isso. A verdade é que sou um covarde mesmo, eu queria era tirar o meu da reta.

Kagome e eu fomos até o outro lado da festa e nos acomodamos em uns puffs que estavam jogados por lá. Dois ou três casais se agarravam por ali, mas estavam a certa distância de nós.

Conversamos um pouco. A companhia dela era realmente agradável. O sorriso, os olhos brilhantes – algum crédito a bebida, por favor -, a risada escandalosa que me causava ataques de riso. Tudo nela me fazia querer sorrir. Que droga.

Então um bartender apareceu oferecendo bebidas.

Peguei um energético - verde, por sinal -, mas Kagome recusou, fazendo carinha de nojo.

- Você tá bem, Kagome? - perguntei. Somente agora eu me dera conta de que ela parecia meio abatida.

- Minha cabeça tá doendo um pouco... Acho que aquela champanhe não me fez muito bem. - ela colocou a mão na própria testa.

- Se você não aguenta a bebida, mocinha, não beba! – exclamei. Ela rolou os olhos. – _Go big or go home_, Kagome. Essa é a regra.

- Você soa tão gay quando fala em inglês.

- Engraçado, pra me zoar você parece bem disposta.

Ela riu baixinho. Eu levantei e estendi a mão pra ela, ajudando-a levantar.

- Vamos lá pra cima antes que você comece a vomitar por tudo.

Rumamos a um dos quartos que ficava no segundo andar da casa de Bankotsu, enquanto ela xingava minha mãe e ameaçava todos os meus ancestrais.

**~o~**

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Kagome sentara na cama, fazendo biquinho e me amaldiçoando com os olhos. Eu abrira a enorme janela de vidro fumê, deixando que a leve brisa e o brilho da lua entrassem no quarto.

Sentei em frente a ela, segurando e acariciando sua mão. Eu sorri, debochado.

- Não devia me repreender desse jeito. Seus olhos vão sair rolando pelo chão daqui a pouquinho.

_Poft, _um travesseiro no meio da minha cara.

- Que feio, Kagome! Estou aqui te ajudando, abdicando do prazer da festa... – ignorei o pensamento de que o prazer aconteceria ali - ...pra cuidar de você e é assim que sou retribuído.

Encarei Kagome com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela suspirou e começou a falar.

- Desculpa por estragar sua festa, Inu. - disse, com a boca meio torta, a contra gosto.

Eu coloquei minha mão no rosto dela.

- Você não está estragando nada, Kagome. Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você a ficar lá com aqueles animais.

- Então por que diabos está fazendo toda essa melação?!

- É divertido te irritar. Você fica fofa quando está vermelha de raiva.

Ela me encarou. Estava exatamente do jeito que eu descrevera. Então eu ri. Parecia feio me vingar nela depois de todas as risadas as minhas custas, mas foda-se, me senti melhor.

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que ela estava perto demais. O rosto dela, quase colado no meu.

Então eu a beijei.

_Strike 1._

Ela entreabriu os lábios macios devagar, dando-me passagem para explorar sua boca mais uma vez. As mãos pequenas e delicadas passearam pelos meus braços lentamente, até que circundaram meu pescoço, puxando-me ainda mais para perto.

Segurei sua cintura fina com as duas mãos e me inclinei um pouco para a frente, deitando-a na cama. As mãos dela já se preparavam para tirar o meu blazer, quando ela gemeu meu nome.

- Inuyasha...

Uau, aquilo realmente teve um efeito muito inesperado. Eu estava quase colando meus lábios nos dela novamente...

Então alguém bateu na porta.

Praguejei mentalmente milhões de vezes quando Kagome virou o rosto.

- Acho que é melhor abrir, Inuyasha. – ela não me olhava e mordia o lábio inferior, nervosa.

- Está maluca?! – perguntei, sussurrando. Como assim abrir a porta? A GENTE TAVA QUASE LÁ, CARALHO.

- É, vai lá. Se for necessário é só dizer que eu estava passando mal e você ajudou.

Respirei fundo e me levantei, arrumando as roupas. Quando me virei em direção da porta, esta se abriu de repente, revelando o puto do meu irmão.

- _Hora de ir_ pra casa.

O QUÊ?!

- Não, não, não... – eu gaguejei – Não estou indo a lugar algum!

- Está, sim. - Sesshoumaru andou até mim e pegou meu braço, me puxando em direção a porta. - Desculpa, Kagome, vocês se falam na escola.

Então aquele desgraçado me arrastou para longe dela. Descemos as escadas discutindo, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam por perto, mas eu estava pouco me fodendo pra elas.

Não saímos de lá pela entrada convencional, mas sim pelos fundos da casa. Eu estava tão chocado que a única coisa que conseguia fazer era xingar Sesshoumaru de todos os palavrões do meu vasto vocabulário de nível 0.

Avistei o carro dele. Ele abriu a porta do carona e me jogou lá dentro, entrando logo depois e dando a partida.

- VOCÊ TEM MERDA NESSA PORRA DE CABEÇA OU O QUÊ!? - gritei. - EU ESTAVA QUASE LÁ, SEU FILHO DA PUTA E VOCÊ FODEU COM TUDO!

Ele não esboçava uma reação sequer. Eu gritei com ele pelo resto do caminho, até que chegamos em casa e ele saiu do carro rapidamente.

- VOLTA AQUI, DESGRAÇADO!

- Você vai acordar os vizinhos desse jeito. - ele andou até a porta da nossa casa e abriu.

- ESTOU POUCO ME FODENDO PRA PORRA DOS VIZINHOS. POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ AQUILO, SESSHOUMARU? FINGIU QUE IA ME AJUDAR PRA DEPOIS IR FODER COM TUDO, É ISSO? NOSSA, VOCÊ E AQUELE BANDO DE PAU NO CÚ DEVIAM GANHAR UM PRÊMIO DE MAIORES FILHOS DA PUTA DO SÉCULO!

Então, parecendo finalmente se dar conta de que eu o estava odiando mais do que o normal, ele bateu a porta uma força extraordinária.

- Cale já a porra dessa boca. - ele sussurrou.

Lembram-se do calafrio que o sorriso psicopata me causa?

Esse foi pior.

Sesshoumaru foi para a cozinha e deve ter ficado lá por um bom tempo, porque não o ouvi indo para o quarto.

Eu subi e fui para meu quarto, com vontade de quebrar tudo que via em minha frente. Joguei-me na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto, sentindo meu músculos tensos e conseguindo pensar em somente uma coisa: _maldito seja aquele grande filho de uma puta._

**~o~**

**Oláaaaaaaaaaa, gente linda! Sei que estou atrasada, mas eu estive ocupadíssima nesses últimos dias. Acreditam que meu professor de Química foi pra CAPADÓCIA e deixou uma velha pra aplicar prova pra gente? ¬¬ Parece que ele só consegue ser feliz se os outros estiverem desesperados, desgraçado. Enfim. Capítulo novo, yaaaaaay! Beijinhos rolando, yaaaaaaay. Acalmem-se. Se o ship tá marcado como Sesshoumaru e Kagome, é porque vai acontecer ^^ Não tenho notas retardadas pra hoje. *olha para o que falou do professor de Química* Eu acho. Bom, tanto faz. Nos falamos no próximo capítulo, que é um dos meus favoritos! Até mais! **

**(P.S.: A Quésia-chan esqueceu de se apresentar e dizer olá pra vocês ali na notinha louca dela. Então, sintam-se cumprimentadas por essa pessoa linda e mordível ~que eu vou roubar da Tracy muito em breve~).**

**Meteção (ui) de bedelho da Quésia:** É óbvio que o ship sesshoume irá ocorrer! Ela tem amor a vida! Sem falar que por favor... vcs não perceberam a reação diva dele de quem diz perae, meu filho... no meu territorio vc não come? Coisa linda como ele mudou de atitute no momento em que ela foi mencionada? COISA DE DEUS! Adoro o Inu narrando... é lindo e hebante kkkkkkkkkkk Fico pensando aqui como vão ser as cenas sesshoume... o Inu vai narrar? Isso me faz ter crises de riso kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Cara fiquei tão desesperada com o inu se agarrando com a kagome... fiquei velho que merda... sai dai... só quem pode entrar aí é o sesshy... e ele de fato entra... no quarto... depois. Acho que vou acabar indo terminar de ler essa poga logo lá no nff. u.u

**~o~**

**Narumi Jung** Meu Deus, eu nem terminei The Beauty ainda. (NÃO ME MATA, TRACY, UM DIA EU CHEGO LÁ!) **(Quésia:** Você não terminou the beauty? Tá doida? Vá terminar agora e tenha orgasmos!**) (Vitória: **Sim, senhora!**)** Sim, essa fic é Sesshome, tu não precisa me matar hauhauha. Até mais!

**Sra Kagome Taisho **Yaaaay, outra que chegou por causa da Tracy! Essa louca devia largar o Direito pra fazer propagandas mundo a fora, vou te contar viu. Fico muito feliz por saber que gostou da fic, pessoa! Obrigada pelo comentário lindo! Até mais!

**Ladie-chan** TRACY, DELÍCIA. Algumas considerações: não engasgue de tanto rir. JAMAIS TERÁ UMA NARAKOME SAINDO DE MIM. JAMAIS. Não aceito esse ship, não consigo, não está em mim. Por falar em pâncreas, tu me deve um pedaço do teu coração. Justsaying. Beijos.

**dianasdesrj** Olá! Tenha pena de todos, ninguém escapa nessa fic MUWAHUAHAUAHUAHAUA.

**Neherenia** Desculpaê, mas Ban e Nak estão ocupados comigo. Podemos negociar uma troca, quem sabe xD Não vou comentar sobre a cena do pornô porque isso é segredinho por enquanto. Sim, tem uma cena assim. Não exatamente aqui. Ops, já falei demais =x Sim, é Sesshome. Aguarde!

**Ladie** Olá... Espera, DE NOVO TU, PRAGA? Nós não precisamos fumar pra sermos retardadas HAHUAHAHUUHA Assim tu nos subestima, co-mana. VOU PRO CORREIO SEGUNDA. ACALMA A TUA PERIQUITA. **(Quésia:** Peraê, todo mundo vai ganhar uma cópia? E quanto a minha pessoa? Eu quero uma cópia dessa divancia aqui tbm!**) (Vitória: **Porra, gente, vocês vão me falir desse jeito! HAUHAUHAU**)**

**Luh** Não baterei em ti. HAUHAUAHUAH Meu ego inflou com teu comentário e agora me sinto gorda. ACHO EU VOU TE BATER SIM. Brincadeira. Mas tô de olho, humpf. –Q. **(Quésia:** comédia romantica? Nem aos pés! o Inu é muito non-sense aqui... adoro! *-***)**

**Isso é tudo, pessoal. Bom resto de semana pra vocês e bora viver la vida loca õ/  
**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo 4**

_**POV do Sesshoumaru**_

Eu não podia estar mais preocupado. Kagome não aparecera na escola naquela semana e Inuyasha andava pela casa falando sozinho de uma maneira que me dava nos nervos. Era tudo culpa de uma intoxicação alimentar - eu escutara Inuyasha falar sobre isso com Miroku. Pelo visto, depois da festa, Kagome fora ao hospital, se sentindo muito mal e acabou sendo internada.

Aquilo tudo era definitivamente uma merda.

Maldita seja a hora em que eu aceitei fazer parte de toda essa confusão. Maldita seja a hora em que aquele merda do Bankotsu sugeriu que Inuyasha pegasse a Kagome. Malditos, malditos, malditos!

Eu tremia só de pensar nisso.

Na noite da festa, no exato momento em que enxerguei Inuyasha levá-la para um dos quartos, simplesmente surtei. Surtei _legal_. Meu corpo se movia sozinho, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do fato de que meu meio-irmão _virgem e estranho_ estava levando a Kagome para a droga de um quarto. Não pude evitar correr escada a cima e invadir o recinto - confesso que temi encontrar algo que não seria nada agradável -, para arrancar meu irmão de cima da _minha_ garota.

Certo, não exatamente _minha_.

Sempre pensei que Kagome era uma garota legal e isso era raríssimo. Para mim, a maior parte das garotas que eu conhecera somente serviu para me dar prazer por uma noite. Todas as vezes que o tonto do meu irmão a levava até nossa casa, eu, inconscientemente, ficava um pouco mais por perto, para poder ouvir Kagome rir das nossas discussões. Eu a achava divertida. Quando ela e Inuyasha combinavam de sair e ela esperava por ele em nossa casa, eu adorava pensar nos mais diversos assuntos para que pudéssemos discutir.

A única coisa na qual eu não pensei, foi que um dia eu me apaixonaria por ela.

Exatamente. _Apaixonado_.

Eu, Sesshoumaru, estudante de medicina na melhor universidade de Tóquio, apaixonado por uma pirralha que cursava o último ano do colegial. E que, aparentemente, estava _louca_ para dar pro meu irmão. Você realmente não nasceu com o cú virado para a lua, Sesshoumaru.

Bom, não quero pensar nisso no momento.

Eu tinha certeza de uma coisa: estava confuso. Nunca sentira algo assim antes. É feio admitir, porém eu não costumava pensar em transar com a mesma mulher mais de uma vez. Mas Kagome... Pelos deuses! Queria repetir o ato até que nós dois não tivéssemos mais condições de andar.

Eu sei, eu sei. Ela é virgem. Grande coisa. Posso ser um bom professor. Um ótimo, aliás.

Eu caminhava pelo corredor do andar de cima enquanto pensava em toda essa..._coisa. _Que porra era aquela de estar apaixonado, afinal? Como diabos eu devia agir? Eu devia agir?

Parei de caminhar e soltei um gemido de frustração. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, nervoso. Dei algumas voltas, como uma barata tonta, e então... _comecei a bater a minha cabeça na parede._

_Seu cara mau!, _eu gritava mentalmente. Bati a cabeça de novo.

_Fraco! _

De novo.

_Imbecil!_

E de novo.

_Retardado!_

E de novo.

_Fracassado! _

E de novo.

- Que porra você está fazendo? - escutei uma voz vir do meu lado e, com a cabeça apoiada na parede, olhei de canto para o dono dela.

Inuyasha, é claro.

- Estou tentando derreter meu cérebro pra ver se ele escorre pelos meus ouvidos. - resmunguei. Inuyasha bufou.

- Boa sorte. - ele passou esbarrando em mim, como naqueles filmes adolescentes, e desceu as escadas, indo em direção a porta que bateu quando ele saiu.

Caralho.

Eu estava apaixonado pela melhor amiga do meu irmão.

_Fraco!_

Bati a cabeça na parede de novo.

**~o~**

- Ah, que ótimo! - eu estava na sala assistindo TV quando ouvi Inuyasha suspirar aliviado na cozinha. - Então ela está bem mesmo? Claro... Certo, eu vou dar uma passada na casa dela para ver se precisa de alguma coisa... Valeu, Sango.

Fiquei aliviado também. Sabia que se tratava de Kagome. Então ela já estava em casa. Subitamente, me veio a vontade de visitá-la. Eu levaria algo... Podia até imaginá-la meio pálida, frágil, mas sorridente, como sempre. Ela adoraria o presente, mesmo sendo uma coisa qualquer. Claro que eu não lhe faria essa desfeita: eu a presentearia com algo inesquecível.

Mas, como eu sou um covarde e nem tudo são flores...

Inuyasha saiu da cozinha e veio até a sala, pegando a camiseta que estava jogada em cima de uma das poltronas e indo em direção a saída da casa.

- Tô saindo. - ele disse antes de bater a porta. Essa porra ainda vai partir ao meio.

Somente quando ouvi o eco da batida eu me dei conta de que Inuyasha estava indo para a casa da _Kagome. _Quase dei um pulo do sofá, querendo correr atrás daquele bastardo e deixá-lo incapacitado de usar o órgão genital.

Mas não fiz isso, afinal, grande parte da culpa por tudo que estava acontecendo era minha. E como eu sou daqueles que acha que cada um tem que arcar com as consequências de suas escolhas...

É, eu estava fodido.

Fui para a cozinha. Pelo menos eu teria minha Coca Cola e um pouco de comida para acalmar meu coração. Ou, no caso, me deixar mais irritado com a montanha de louça que o Inuyasha deixara para que eu lavasse.

Vagabundo. Eu devia enfiar cada prato na bunda daquele retardado.

Eu odeio lavar louça. A gordura que fica nas minhas mãos me faz pirar de agonia. Mas eu odeio ainda mais ficar pensando que aquela coisa nojenta está na minha cozinha, então eu sempre acabo limpando tudo.

Peguei o detergente e a esponja e tratei de dar um jeito na bagunça. Queria mais era enfiar o Inuyasha dentro da secadora, mas eu teria que limpar o sangue depois, então não seria uma boa ideia. Além do mais, explicar o acontecimento para o meu pai e a mãe dele não seria fácil. Se bem que, se eu dissesse que ele acidentalmente escorregou e acabou caindo na secadora por motivos de que ele é muito desastrado, eles até acreditariam. Vocês não fazem ideia das merdas que Inuyasha é capaz de fazer. Não mesmo.

Coloquei toda a tralha para secar, depois enxuguei minhas mãos com uma toalha, que eu percebi estar suja com cobertura de chocolate. Vou cortar essa bosta em pedacinhos e fazer Inuyasha engolir um por um.

Joguei o pedaço de pano em algum lugar e saí da cozinha, irritado. Só para variar, para me deixar ainda mais puto da vida, o interfone tocou. Era realmente tudo o que eu precisava. Obrigada, Murphy. Espero que esteja se divertindo enquanto RI DA MINHA CARA!

Eu podia simplesmente deixá-lo tocando para todo o sempre, mas eu iria a loucura com aquele barulho dos infernos - perceberam que tudo me irrita ultimamente? -, então atendi.

- Fala. - disse, mal-humorado.

- Hm, Sho?

O interfone escorregou da minha mão. Tentei pegá-lo duas ou três vezes, como aqueles nerds apaixonados fazem em filmes água com açúcar, até que consegui coloca-lo perto da orelha novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquela voz era inconfundível, ainda mais pronunciando o apelido que _ela_ inventara para mim.

- Kagome? Ah, o Inuyasha não está...

JUMENTO! Mande-a entrar, porra!

- Ah... - ela pareceu estranhamente aliviada. - É que... eu gostaria de falar com você.

- _Comigo?_

Não, animal, com o coelho da páscoa. Afinal, ela ama chocolate.

- É... Com você.

Quando ela terminou de falar, percebi que já apertara o botão para que o portão se abrisse.

O que ela queria comigo? Aquilo era estranho. Talvez falar sobre o Inuyasha? Pedir dicas de como agir com ele? Eu definitivamente não teria paciência para aguentar isso. E não queria brigar com Kagome por causa dele.

Fui até a porta e a abri.

Kagome estava maravilhosa. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos e cobriam as alças da regata com a bandeira de Londres estampada - ela simplesmente _ama_ Londres -; usava também uma saia jeans, desfiada e curta, deixando aparecer aquelas pernas que eu tinha vontade de morder. Mas o que mais me chamava atenção eram seus olhos. É um puta clichê dizer que eles eram tão azuis quanto o céu, mas eu não conseguiria descrevê-los melhor. Diamantes, talvez? O mar?

Que porra é essa, Sesshoumaru?

- Oi, Sho. - ela deu um meio sorriso, tímida. - Hm, posso entrar?

- Claro, claro. - eu disse. Estúpido. Provavelmente ficara encarando ela, como se fosse um macaco esperando por banana.

Odeio bananas.

Kagome caminhou até o sofá e se sentou em meio as almofadas, que eu sabia que ela adorava agarrar. Por um momento, me pareceu que ela lembrou de algo, de repente, porque me olhou, parecendo culpada.

- Não estou atrapalhando nada, não é? Talvez você fosse sair, ou... ah meus deuses, devo estar estragando sua tarde... acho que é melhor eu...

- Kagome... Kagome! - ela parou de falar quando a chamei. - Tudo bem, você não está atrapalhando nada.

Ela suspirou, mas não sei se estava aliviada ou arrependida. Parecia nervosa, principalmente por ter disparado todas aquelas palavras de uma vez só. As mãos agarravam a almofada com tanta força que as pontas dos dedos estavam brancas.

- Então...? - incentivei.

Kagome escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas, que ficavam ou pouco mais amostra quando ela se sentava. Oh, aquele não era um bom sinal.

- Ai, não sei nem por onde começar... - a voz dela estava abafada.

Então eu lembrei de algo.

- Ah, o Inuyasha saiu faz um tempinho... Acho que estava indo te visitar.

- Graças a Kami! - ela exclamou. - Alguma coisa me dizia que eu devia sair de casa logo...

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Não quer ver o meu irmão?

- Bem, não é isso, é que... - ela hesitou. - Você... promete me escutar pra depois falar alguma coisa? Por favor?

Aquela conversa já estava me deixando nervoso.

- Ok, eu prometo... mas Kagome...

- Me deixa falar, Sho. - agora ela parecia séria, quase brava.

Kagome esperou algum tempo antes de começar a falar. Eu esperei também, tentando me manter calmo para não levantar e balançá-la pelos ombros. Então ela começou.

- Quando eu fui para o hospital, a Sango e o Miroku foram me visitar. - Kagome falava devagar, cautelosa. - Hmmm... em um dado momento, a Sango foi pegar um café para ela e o Miroku me contou sobre... sobre o Inuyasha.

Tentei manter minha expressão normal, mas não acho que tenha conseguido. Aquele pervertido X9 abriu aquela boca de gamela! Desgraçado.

- Ele... me contou sobre as... intenções, vamos assim dizer, do Inuyasha comigo e...

Ela parou de falar. Parecia que não conseguiria continuar se eu não a incentivasse.

- E agora você está puta da vida com ele. - disse. Óbvio que estava puta da vida, nem queria ver o traste.

- Não, não... Não é isso. - COMO ASSIM NÃO?! - Eu o entendo, sabe. Ainda mais com você e seus amigos zoando com a cara dele o tempo todo. - ela me repreendeu com o olhar. - E eu fiquei sabendo da participação de _vocês_ nessa história. - ela me encarou.

Eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. Estava envergonhado.

- Você... não gosta da ideia? - eu tentei dizer, meio sem jeito. Pelos deuses, como uma simples garotinha podia me deixar naquele estado?

- Não, não mesmo. Quer dizer, eu _amo _o seu irmão. Mesmo. Ele é meu melhor amigo, mas eu nunca... faria isso com ele. - ela disse, baixinho.

Eu queria perguntar o por que, mas antes disso, eu tinha outra dúvida a ser respondida.

- Mas aquele dia na festa... - eu disse. - Vocês estavam... – _quase se comendo_ - bem, você sabe...

- Bom... - ela passou os baços ao redor do corpo. - Se você não tivesse chegado, eu teria parado o Inuyasha de qualquer forma... - Kagome me encarou. - Mas porque você foi até lá, Sho? Não faz sentido você armar tudo aquilo pra depois acabar com tudo. E se me disser que fez tudo aquilo pra zoar o Inu, vou embora agora mesmo.

Definitivamente, não queria que ela fosse embora. Tentei falar duas ou três vezes, mas nenhum som saiu. Até que tomei vergonha na cara.

- Eu não deixei Inuyasha continuar porque...

_Porque estou apaixonado por você._

- ...porque não me parecia certo deixá-lo fazer isso. Porque você não merece ser usada e depois jogada fora, Kagome. - nesse ponto da nossa conversa, eu já estava em pé, caminhando de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

Respirei fundo. Eu estava de costas para ela. Não queria que Kagome pudesse ver meus olhos - eles revelariam tudo o que eu sentia por ela.

Rapidamente, para mudar o foco, fiz a pergunta que não queria calar. O tom da minha voz era quase de acusação, como se ela fosse culpada por eu ser um completo idiota apaixonado.

- E por que você ia pará-lo?

Ela levantou.

- Porque...

Aquela hesitação me deixou irado e quando dei por mim, estava elevando o tom da minha voz.

- Por que não deixou ele continuar?!

- Porque eu gosto de_ você_!

Larguei os braços ao longo do meu corpo. O que foi que ela dissera?

Eu devia estar ficando maluco. Piradão, mesmo. Kagome, nunca, nunca viria até a minha casa para dizer que gostava de mim e não do meu irmão. Aquilo não era aceitável na minha realidade, era apenas uma fantasia minha.

Aos poucos, me virei para ela.

Ela tinha as mãos fechadas, como se estivesse tentando se conter - por um momento pensei que ela fosse me bater -; os olhos mostravam um misto de sensações: raiva, desejo, surpresa, alívio... Mas quando vi as lágrimas que se formavam neles, não consegui me conter.

Quando me dei conta, eu havia atravessado o espaço entre nós e a estava beijando.

Puxei-a pelo pulso e coloquei minha boca na dela, sem nem pensar duas vezes. O gosto daqueles lábios era muito melhor do que eu imaginara. A sensação maravilhosa que era ter o corpo dela tão perto do meu... indescritível. Me arrepiei por completo quando Kagome passou as mãos delicadas pelos meus braços, segurando minha nunca com uma delas e emaranhando a outra em meus cabelos.

Segurei sua cintura, puxando-a ainda mais para mim, posicionando minha outra mão em seu rosto, não deixando que ela partisse o beijo em momento algum.

Não faço ideia de quanto tempo ficamos ali nos beijando. Eu não me importava com mais nada: queria apenas que tudo parasse e pudéssemos aproveitar o máximo possível.

Mas alguém lá em cima deve estar fulo da vida comigo, porque, de repente, ouvi a porta bater. Kagome soltou um gritinho escandaloso e se afastou de mim.

Eu ri baixinho quando percebi que a porta batera por causa do vento. Olhei para ela, sua boca me chamou atenção: estava vermelha, os lábios um pouco inchados, e ela olhava para mim.

Estendi minha mão e Kagome a pegou, para que eu pudesse puxá-la para mim novamente.

- Também gosto de você, baixinha. - murmurei.

- S-Sério? Você...

Não a deixei continuar, abraçando-a o mais forte possível.

- Depois desse beijo ainda resta alguma dúvida?

A boca dela estava tão próxima do meu pescoço que eu pude senti-la sorrir contra minha pele. Depois, quem sorriu fui eu, ao sentir os braços dela circundando meu pescoço, no abraço que eu esperava ganhar há tempos.

**~o~**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI BEIJO SESSHOME, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *-***

**Olá, galerinha do maaaaaaaal! Eu devia ter postado há anos, mas não tive tempo de editar o capítulo. Não tenho muito a dizer nessa nota, só que vou responder as reviews no próximo (eu li todas e adorei!) porque sou preguiçosa e não quero fazer isso agora -Q. Boa semana pra vocês!**

**Metendo o bedelho, mas com carinho, enfim:** cara mané, essa putaria de lavar louça, ficava imaginando o Sesshy prendendo o Inuyasha eventualmente amarrado na cadeira e quebrando toda a louça na cabeça dele gritando "TA AQUI SUA LOUÇA LIMPA, SEU DESGRAÇADO CHUPADOR DE PIROCA MALDITO! "... ainda apoio dele fazer isso, um beijo...** Fkake** aqui, =D

**Fkake, sua gênia, plotei. Vou escrever isso num futuro ~tão, tão distante~ próximo!**

**(Não esqueçam de me contar o que acham que vai acontecer! Quero teoriassss! xD)**


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo 5**

Quando cheguei à casa da Kagome, Sra. Higurashi apareceu sorridente, dizendo que ela saíra não fazia muito tempo resmungando algo sobre _ir até a casa do Inuyasha._

Estranhei. Kagome não costumava aparecer sem avisar.

Bem, era bastante provável que ela estivesse morrendo de vergonha depois da noite da festa - eu também estava, oras, o cara de pau aqui é meu irmão, não eu -, então eu a entendia perfeitamente. Ou ela podia estar furiosa, maluca, com fogo nos olhos e uma vontade irresistível de arrancar o cu da minha bunda.

Os deuses sabem como prefiro a primeira opção.

Voltei para casa o mais rápido que pude. Pensei em torturar Sesshoumaru com o barulho do interfone até que o cérebro dele virasse gelatina e começasse a escorrer pelos ouvidos, mas eu não estava muito certo sobre a parte de que o cérebro _dele_ viraria gelatina, se é que vocês me entendem. O filho da puta pode ser muito traiçoeiro quando quer. Porém, fazer todo o estardalhaço que eu planejara não foi necessário, pois o portão da casa estava entreaberto.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Aquilo não era normal. Meu meio-irmão fazia questão de ficar recluso em seu casulo sem que ninguém o perturbasse, então sempre deixava tudo trancado.

Até a porta da casa estava aberta. Será que Sesshoumaru surtou? Seria tão maravilhoso vê-lo quebrando as louças que eu deixara mofando na pia! Desde que ele não as quebrasse na minha cara, é claro.

No entanto, a cena que eu vi não chegava nem perto de ser maravilhosa. Não pra mim.

Lembram o quão puto da vida eu fiquei quando ele me arrastou para fora do quarto durante a festa? O nível de raiva daquele dia não podia sequer ser comparado com o que eu senti quando vi Kagome e Sesshoumaru, na sala de estar, aos _beijos, _feito dois desentupidores de pia.

A mão que eu apoiara na maçaneta da porta começou a doer de tanto que eu a apertei. Devo ser um cara com muito, mas muito autocontrole pra não ter quebrado aquele trambolho e a cara do meu irmão. Eu me sentia tão mal, que a única coisa que consegui fazer foi bater a porta e sair daquele lugar, com vontade de chutar tudo em minha frente.

Ah, essa era uma boa hora para Sesshoumaru estar na minha frente.

Aproveitei a deixa e bati o portão também. Não acho que eles tenham me escutado, afinal estavam ocupados demais trocando saliva.

Eu não queria voltar para casa, não mesmo. Então apenas continuei a andar sem rumo - literalmente -, tentando esfriar a cabeça. Mas quando voltasse, Sesshoumaru teria que escutar umas verdades.

**~o~**

Estava de saco cheio. Não aguentava mais ser motivo de piadinha daquele bastardo e dos amigos dele. Chegara a hora de soltar os cachorros em cima daquela filho da puta.

Cheguei em casa pouco depois da meia noite (esse é o horário de efeito, prestem atenção). O portão e a porta estavam fechados dessa vez. Melhor, _trancados._

Imaginem só o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo.

Espera, é melhor nem imaginar.

Destranquei tudo que tinha que destrancar e entrei. Estava tudo escuro. No andar de baixo, pelo menos. Passei pela cozinha pra tomar um água - não podia gritar com meu irmão com a boca seca - e não deixei de notar que a louça estava limpa.

Heh, ele deve estar puto comigo. Ótimo.

Deixei o copo em cima da pia de propósito e me dirigi às escadas.

Fui até o andar de cima devagar, tentando ouvir alguma coisa - _gemidos_, talvez - mas estava tudo silencioso.

Bom, talvez Sesshoumaru tenha levado Kagome para casa.

Aquele puto.

Fui até meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido. A água gelada que escorria pelo meu corpo era o melhor relaxante que eu poderia encontrar.

Vesti uma roupa qualquer e um par de chinelos de dedo, depois saí do quarto com as chaves do meu carro no bolso.

Então, quando cheguei perto da escada, eu o vi.

Meu irmão entrava em casa devagar, com um sorriso besta naquela cara de cu. Ele estava caminhando para o sofá, jogando as chaves no mesmo, quando se deu conta da minha presença - a essa altura eu já havia descido e estava bem próximo dele.

- Inuyasha, onde é que você-

Juro, juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu realmente pensei que estava de cabeça fria. Mas quando ele começou a falar com aquele tom de sermão, eu não consegui evitar.

Dei um soco de direita na cara do Sesshoumaru.

- VOCÊ TEM MERDA NA CABEÇA OU O QUE, ANIMAL?! - ele gritou.

Ignorei totalmente, acertando outro soco no mesmo lugar.

Ele cambaleou uns dois passos e depois me fitou com os olhos arregalados, passando a mão no canto da boca onde eu o atingira.

- Mas o que-

- CALA A BOCA! - eu gritei. - AGORA EU VOU FALAR E VOCÊ VAI ME OUVIR!

Ele pareceu surpreso demais para começar a gritar e, graças aos deuses, para revidar o soco.

- Você vai ficar de boca fechada até que eu termine! - eu sussurrei com raiva.

Sentia como se fosse um agente do FBI interrogando um assassino. Só que, bem, quem falaria algo ali era eu.

Respirei fundo.

- Sabe... - eu comecei. - …eu sempre entendi essas brincadeiras que você fazia comigo. Mesmo. Pensei que era coisa de irmão mais velho... Até o Bankotsu e Jakotsu pregam peças um no outro. Até aí tudo bem... Mas você tem uma necessidade absurda de SEMPRE ir mais além do que todos, não é?!

Sesshoumaru ameaçou falar algo, mas eu não deixei.

- Você sabe o quão horrível é ser zoado pelos amigos do seu irmão simplesmente porque você é _virgem? _Você não sabe a humilhação que é ser zoado todo santo dia por algo tão natural... E o pior de tudo, VOCÊ MESMO incentivava toda essa porra!

Eu respirei fundo.

- Você se acha o maioral, não é? O pegador, o gostosão! - soltei uma gargalhada seca.

Balancei a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Quando eu resolvi conversar com você... Não sei nem o que eu estava pensando pra fazer uma merda daquelas... Eu fui até você como seu irmão mais novo, Sesshoumaru. Fui um burro ao acreditar que pelo menos desta vez você faria algo pra me ajudar...

Dessa vez ele ficou quieto, sem tentar interromper.

- No início, pensei que você tivesse ido até aquele quarto me interromper porque... sei lá, queria me zoar. Só mais uma brincadeira. Mas pegar a Kagome, Sesshoumaru? Não pensei que você pudesse ser tão baixo.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Você...

- Sim, eu vi! - exclamei. - Sabe de uma coisa? Analisando melhor, eu até que nem me importaria se fosse qualquer outra... Mas a Kagome! Ela é minha melhor amiga, porra! E eu sei que você só vai dar uns pegas nela pra depois joga-la fora, assim como fez com todas as outras!

Ele negou.

- Não, Inuyasha, eu...

- Ah, quer saber, vai se foder. - eu reclamei. - Poupe-me das suas histórias.

Eu dei as costas pra ele, indo em direção a porta. Parei um pouco antes.

- Ela é uma boa garota, a Kagome. Não merece sofrer por um desgraçado como você. Quando ela perceber a merda que está fazendo, vai te odiar pelo resto da vida.

Ouvi os passos dele vindo até mim e me virei de novo, encarando-o.

- Sabe... Apesar de não ser o maior pegador dessa cidade, eu vou saber como tratar uma garota do jeito que ela merece. - eu disse.

Nos encaramos por uns segundos. Ele parecia desesperado para falar alguma coisa, mas era tão covarde que nem conseguia se expressar.

- Um dia você vai se cansar dessa coisa de uma mulher por noite. Vai se dar conta de que precisa de alguém. Quando isso acontecer, vai estar sozinho. E sabe de outra coisa? - murmurei. - Eu tenho é pena de você.

Então bati a porta e saí novamente, me sentindo aliviado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, desejando estar mais longe dali do que nunca.

**~o~**

**Heeeeeeeeeeey, peps! Wazup? Okok, eu fiquei um mês sem postar e o capítulo é mais curtinho. Podem me xingar, eu deixo e mereço (juntem-se a Tracy ali embaixo e sejam felizes). Então, eu tive provas. E trabalhos. E ENEM. E preguiça. E eu esqueci que postava Virgem aqui. Se a Ladie não me lembra, eu não posto, então amem ela. DISCÓOOOOOOOOOORRRRRDIA foi semeada no capítulo muwahuahaa. O próximo é fofo. Pelo menos eu acho que é :think: Então, vamos a meteção (ui)!**

**Meteção (ui) de bedelho da Ladie (Vi: **de novo :va:**) :** Oieee! Sei que vocês sentiram minha falta! Que as meteções anteriores não penetraram (ai!) tanto nos corações de vocês **(Vi:** *engasgou com a Coca Cola***)**! A Vi é uma vaca **(Vi**: *cospiu a Coca Cola***),** por ter demorado tanto para continuar **(Vi:** tu já leu tudo, desgraça!**)** essa história perfeita **(Vi:** perfeita sou eu que escrevi, 1bj**)**, e só posso dizer que vou me aproveitar muito dela por causa disso **(Vi:** AÊEEEEEEEEE õ/**)**. Podem me invejar. Bjs, nos vemos nessa mesma bat-hora, nesse mesmo bat-canal.

**Juro que ainda morro de rir com as nossas notas. Sério.**

**Narumi Jung: **O SESSHY É SEDUZENTE EM TUDO QUE É LUGAR 3 HAUHAUAHUAHAUH as fics com viadagem me agradam, mas não consigo escrever e enrolar. Comigo é papo reto, eu chamo pra chincha, ui. Que bom que tu chorar de rir! Adoro fazer as pessoas chorarem. E nem precisa ser de rir.

**Kagmarcia: **Sesshoumaru é louco pra dar uns pegas na Kagome. Até eu sou. Isso, me julguem. HUAHUAHUAHU

**Guest (que é a Tracy disfarçada, porque eu conheço esses comentários): **SHIPPEI INUYASHA E SANGO. PRECISO ESCREVER.

**Neherenia: **Me atrapalho toda escrevendo seu nick HAUHAUAH. Alguém disse orgia? EU TOPO. Quanto ao hentai… Hm, veremos. Talvez separado da fic, mas não está nos planos pra essa aqui, não. Tenho ideias no mesmo universo, só que eu acho que como a fic é mais levinha e comédia, se eu colocasse um hentai junto ficaria muito forçadão. Mas vontade não me falta *u*

**Aline Black:** Oláaa! Obrigada pela review! Está aí o capítulo! ;D

**Luni**: OI, LUNI! *abraça* "...três provas risco de pneumonia raiva gente imbecil espalhando mentiras sobre minha pessoa (ainda não descobri quem é, mas se ver no jornal "Garota de 15 anos mata colega em Aracaju Sergipe por ter espalhado boatos" saiba que fui EUZINHA!)" CREDO, MOLIER. Está melhor? Já matou a pessoa? Quer ajuda? Se precisar, chama no Face que a gente planeja alguma coisa. Seicomé esse lance de gente inventando coisa. Que bom que pude te alegrar com o capítulo, fico muito feliz com isso. Não liga pra essa gente, é tudo intriga e recalque da oposição.

**(É provável que eu tenha respondido duas vezes a mesma review, mas quem se importa. Fiquem felizes por eu dar mais atenção a vocês. -Q)**


End file.
